1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments disclosed herein relate to computer software which autocorrects text entered in a chat application to match the text to approved words in an approved corpus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, text-based communication applications correct words based on typos and grammatical errors. These solutions are ineffective when the applications are used by children or other sensitive groups, who may require some amount of censorship to ensure that inappropriate material is not transmitted through the application.